J'onn J'onzz
J'onn J'onzz is the last of the Green Martians and the current Director of the DEO, an American governmental organization designed to handle extraterrestrial threats. Early Life Canary Season 4 In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Supergirl Season 3 Supergirl Season 5 In The Last Daughter of Krypton, Supergirl Season 6 Supergirl Season 7 Supergirl Season 8 In Sacrifices, In The Box, In Not All Suffering Is Bad, Supergirl Season 9 Trivia * TBD Appearances * 116/180 (Supergirl) * 2/50 (Canary) * 118 (total) (Supergirl S2) (20/20) * Worlds Apart * Endgame * Parabellum * The Prince of Daxam * The Rising Son * Zod (episode) * It Has Begun * Nevertheless, She Persisted (Canary S4) (2/10) * 4x09 Anti-Life * 4x10 Apokaliptic Designs (Supergirl S3) (18/22) * Lines * No Longer The Last * Kandor * Power Girl * Heavily Broken * Human For Another Day * A Luthor and a Super * Brave Enough * New Krypton * Brave New World (simulation) * The Question * Siblings * You Ruin Me * Conspirators * The Trial of Kal-El * The Swarm * The Fall of Kandor * City On Fire (Supergirl S5) (1/18) * 5x18 The Last Daughter of Krypton (dream) (Supergirl S6) (19/20) * Seeing Double * The Justice League of America (episode) * Throne of Atlantis * Trinity War * From The Ashes * We Will Rise * The Sun Also Rises * Lobo (episode) * The Crime Syndicate * Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian * Lost in Paradise * Hold On, We're Going Home * Shatter Me * Get Your Soul Back * The Grey * The Preacher * Somewhere I Belong * Angels Fall * Such Rage In Your Heart (Supergirl S7) (18/20) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * A Bird Without Wings * Out of Suffering Have Emerged the Strongest Souls * Woman of Tomorrow * Invincible * Challenge of the Superfriends * DNR * Home * Off With Her Head * Hotel Ceiling * Fahrosh * Zhehiod * Colorful Mind * So Cold * Just Good Business * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (3/20) * 8x09 Sacrifices * 8x10 The Box * 8x20 Not All Suffering is Bad (illusion) (Supergirl S9) (19/20) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * The Heaviest Burden * Have It All * Decisions * Destinies * Assassin * The Book of Rao * Kissed By Fire * Someone to Watch Over Me * A Glimmer of Hope * Sine Qua Non * Never Know * The Odessa Steps * Jamie * The Road * All Good Things * Worldkiller, Part 1 * Worldkiller, Part 2 * Worldkiller, Part 3 Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Canary Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Political officials Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Main Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Monotheists Category:Employees of the DEO Category:Federal Agents Category:Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes